A New Beginning YugixJoey Wishshipping
by localjuggernaut
Summary: After the Spirit left, Yugi finds himself at a loss. What now? He can't move forwards, he can't look back. Even his friends are beginning to lose faith in him. What can he do now that he is all alone?
1. Part 1 In Which We See it Begin

Final heartbreak took its toll.

Oh, sweetly watch as he loses control;

Rendered dark and broken soul.

-

Even light may breathe his name:

Made sweeter for the final game.

I only wish that he could see, that

Lonely hearts belong to he.

You sheltered love! You shall be free!

* * *

I'd like to dedicate this fic to a good friend of mine. Wouldn't know where I'd be without you, Kit.

* * *

I find it irritating when I can't know what I'm about to read so I'll write a little blurb on each chapter at the end so you know exactly what you're up against. Of course, if you'd rather live the surprise, be my guest.

* * *

THEY watched the dust rise slowly from the crumbling tomb, shaking and rocking the dunes of golden sand into the scorching desert air. It was oddly beautiful, even if it did signify the end of it all. They couldn't go back now; they couldn't even go forward thanks to the dust.

The Spirit that had resided within Yugi's Millennium Puzzle was finally gone, returned to the spirit-world as he should be, forever he could remain with those he called 'friend'.

Even if it meant leaving these friends behind.

They all had tears in their eyes, even Joey. He was the first to recover, swiping a hand across his eyes and looking to Yugi for support. Yugi was the one who would be affected the worst, and yet he was the only source of comfort.

How odd.

Of course, it would be very odd now. He was gone and Yugi couldn't see the future clearly any more. When he had been there, it had all been set in stone; a path that they could follow on and complete together. Yugi had known the day would come when they would have to say goodbye, but it couldn't be today… it just couldn't!

No-one could help now: not Tristan's fatherly humour, nor Téa's protective, loving comfort. They stood quietly in the desert heat, watching the tomb crumble into nothing.

"Now that the Pharaoh has returned to the next world," said Ishizu Ishtar, standing solemn and proud beside her brother Marik, "the Millennium Items have been permanently sealed and our duty as the Pharaoh's Tombkeepers is finally complete."

After a short pause, Tristan spoke, his voice a little uncertain. "Is this the end? Feels weird."

"Yeah," said Joey, glancing at the rubble.

"What were you geeks expecting?" demanded Seto Kaiba, eyeing the whole scene from a little way back, poised in his usual offensive stance. He hadn't wanted this but it was over now and there was nothing more to do. It was time to move on.

Joey gave off a short list of the things that could have made this moment more memorable, more _cliché_, but none of it meant very much. They were all too stunned to take it in.

"…At least make one of your little wrap up speeches, Yug," he finished, desperately.

_Something._

Yugi looked sadly at the pile of rubble that once held the items, and the one item that had been most dear to him. The puzzle and the Spirit were both lost forever.

And, despite the fact that he was lost inside, and nothing felt as though it had a purpose any longer, he thought maybe that a new adventure could begin, one that was unclear and just as magical as the last.

"Well," he said, looking to the cloudless sky, "sometimes the end of one adventure is just the beginning of the next."

"Ah, much better."

* * *

What's happening here, then?

It's the end, right? This is basically the ending to Yu-Gi-Oh! the first series (not those strange spin-offs). Written mostly in Yugi's point of view. The basis to his new beginning...


	2. Part 2 In Which Yugi Can't Let Go

Blurb at the bottom, guys.

Chapter/Part 2

* * *

It wasn't that Joey had beaten him; it wasn't even that he was gloating about it that was the problem.

It was the fact that Yugi had lost, when the Pharaoh was no longer there.

"I can't believe it, Yug! I actually beat ya! Me, Joey Wheeler!"

"Yeah, well done, Joey." Yugi's forced smile went unnoticed by the celebrating victor.

It was the first game he'd played in a while. The lost of his best friend, and most trusted advisor, had hit him harder than he'd thought.

Well, he thought gloomily, laying his heavy head on the desk. At least I went out fighting. Are you proud of me, Pharaoh?

There was no answer. Of course there wasn't.

It had barely been a month since that day in Egypt when the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle had left and already Yugi felt as though he was fading. The Pharaoh had been part of him after all, and now with him gone…

Well, life just didn't seem to be complete anymore.

It was as though a physical piece of his body was missing, torn from him by his own soul and he would never be able to function properly unless it was replaced. The fact that he couldn't find the will to play Duel Monsters anymore, considering that the card game had been the ticket to the Spirit's freedom, was just a downside. It was almost nothing compared to the gaping hole in his existence that the Spirit had left behind.

He cursed himself for moping and joined in celebrating Joey's freedom.

He didn't like for his friends to see him like this, lost and alone without the Spirit. He convinced himself that they were strong, and didn't need this kind of support.

He should be like that also.

So he tried to forget his own sorrows and focussed on his friends.

"Joey, that was an excellent victory," smiled Bakura. He laughed blankly and Yugi sighed. Ryou Bakura, the only other who had possessed a Millennium Item, a huge golden ring engraved with the image of an eye, just like the one on Yugi's pyramid-shaped puzzle, must have known what Yugi was going through. The loss of his closest friend, even though the Spirit of the Ring had been a dark one, must have left its mark somewhere. There it was. Yugi could see it in Ryou's empty smile.

It seemed the end was really just a beginning.

What was the point of a beginning if it had no end?

Yugi stood up, smiled gently at his friends and made his way outside. He could sense their stares boring into his back. One lone tear slid down his face as he left. He'd known it had been coming and he'd run, afraid to show his friends how he really felt.

I guess I am a coward after all. I'm sorry, Yami.

I'm sorry I couldn't start again.

*

It was while he sat, alone in the school courtyard during break, that Joey came up to him.

"'Sup, Yug?"

Yugi frantically wiped his eyes on his sleeve and avoided Joey's gaze.

"N-nothing's up. I'm fine!" Yugi laughed a little and smiled up at Joey to prove that what he said was true.

"C'mon, Yug, don't lie to me. I know when you're feeling low," Joey chastised. He flopped down onto Yugi's bench and crossed his legs. "Seriously. You been mopin' for weeks now. What's got ya down?"

Yugi didn't answer immediately. He couldn't tell Joey after all this time of convincing them that he didn't care, that it was over. The end, just like he'd known.

"Is it about… y'know… the Pharaoh?"

Yugi flinched. Joey ruffled Yugi's hair.

"Yeah, I thought so. You always been there for me Yug, and I know this gotta be tough, but you gotta pull through, okay? I dunno what I'd do without you."

"Joey, you have no idea what it's been like. I haven't slept right in weeks! He's not gone, he can't be for real…"

Joey laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"I know, pal. Bakura said the same."

Yugi looked around, wiping his eyes on his sleeve once more. "You talked to Bakura about this?"

Joey nodded. "He's gone crazy, Yug. Doesn't know what he's doin' half the time. I think he needs some serious help." Joey leaned forwards placing his elbows on his knees and hanging his head. "You bein' like this… it scares me, Yugi."

Yugi looked away. He didn't need telling that he was creepy… insane. He got enough of that from the people that used to bully him. They walked the other way these days.

"Have I grown, Joey?"

Joey sighed. "I think we all did. A little. I'm stronger, Téa's more loving and confident. Tristan's, well, more Tristan. You…" He turned to face Yugi and smiled. "You got it all, didn't you? You beat the bad guys. You won everything."

"Then why doesn't it feel that way?"

Joey rubbed his forehead.

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the noise of the other students eating lunch, or playing games. It was still the same. It was as if they had never saved the world at all.

"It sounds so cliché, doesn't it?" said Yugi quietly. "We… saved the world and beat the bad guys. Now we're back here, in school. How unfair, right? We gotta lead a normal life, just like everyone else." Yugi could feel the tears coming again. He hadn't spoken to anyone of this, he hadn't even wanted to believe it himself. Of course, it was true. This was it: the end of the adventure, the end of his importance.

"Maybe…" said Joey. "Maybe so, but it's still in our hearts, right? Everything we've done, it's still there, ain't it? It wasn't all for nothin'."

"What's the point if it's the end, now?" Yugi cried. The tears came again and he found himself standing, wanting nothing more than to run, and keep running until the pain of loss went away. "Why should we just go back and act like nothing happened? Why should we have to suffer?"

"Yug, I-"

"You don't get it, do you, Joey? It's over. It's the end."

Joey shook his head and stood up. He towered over Yugi and his anger radiated in waves that left Yugi speechless.

"I always stood up for you, pal," he snarled. "I was always there, rootin' you on, keeping you sane. Was it worth nothin'? Is that how we end it, with you givin' up everything because you think you're alone, now? I ain't gonna let that happen."

"You don't understand, Joey," Yugi choked.

"You won't let me, Yugi!"

"Just… leave me alone!"

Yugi turned away and crossed his arms over his chest. He eventually heard Joey sigh and walk off. Yugi decided he'd had enough for today and left for the Nurse's Office, asking to phone his grandfather, saying he felt unwell.

Joey didn't know, couldn't possibly understand what it was like to lose everything for the sake of everyone else. Even the most unselfish person in the world wouldn't understand what this felt like.

And he could never explain it to anyone. Not even Joey.

It was a harsh way to end what they had, but Yugi knew it was inevitable…

…In the end.

* * *

No yaoi.

Yugi can't let go of the sheer face of nothing. It's all he has now. Except for maybe one who could help... if Yugi let him.


	3. Part 3 In Which Joey Makes Up His Mind

Blurb at the bottom.

* * *

The taxi turned a corner and stopped outside Yugi's house; the game shop his grandfather ran. He handed the driver a handful of money and stepped into the warm air. Even the afternoon summer sun couldn't lift the final gloom he felt these days.

The bell tinkled lightly as he opened the shop door.

"Ah, Yugi, you're home early today." His grandfather turned away from his sweeping and faced his grandson. A couple of young girls in the shop turned when they heard him enter and stared for a few seconds before turning back and gossiping in hushed voices to each other. The fact that the famous Yugi Mutou resided in the little game shop just outside of town was no secret anymore. Yugi found the attention a little draining, but he knew his grandfather liked the business, so he put up with it.

"Yeah, I feel a little ill." Yugi rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I think I'll just go to bed."

His grandfather nodded sadly and turned back to his sweeping.

Once in his bedroom, Yugi checked his reflection in a small mirror. His eyes were red and blotchy. Great. No wonder those girls had acted the way they had.

He flopped onto his bed without removing his school uniform and rolled into a more comfortable position, clutching his pillow to his chest.

Yes, he thought as more tears rolled down his cheeks and onto the material. I guess I _am_ ill.

He drifted into an uneasy sleep, and watched the nightmares go by without really feeling them, and as each one ended, a new one began.

He just wished it could all be over.

*

"Yug? You awake yet?"

Yugi opened his eyes and stretched. His arms bumped against something solid.

"Joey? What are you doing here?"

"School's over so we came to see ya, Yug. The others are downstairs with your grandpa." Joey laid a hand on Yugi's arm. "Listen, Yug, I'm sorry I acted like a jerk. It just freaks me out to see you this way. It's like you think you're alone all of a sudden."

Yugi sat up and folded his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry, Joey. I just don't see the point anymore."

Joey sighed. "I don't want it to be like this, Yugi. You're my… best friend."

"I…" Yugi wasn't sure what to say. Joey had always been there for him, helping him along, knowing what would set things right, and now here they were, facing the unknown together once again. "Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens now?"

Joey looked away. Truth be told, he didn't know.

"The world is full of endings, Yug," he said after a short pause. "Sometimes we know what's comin' and sometimes we don't. What makes it worth it in the end, is the friends we make and the things we learn. I know what you lost, Yug, but that doesn't mean you're alone." He turned and winked. "It might not be the same, but maybe we could try to be like that, huh?"

Yugi blinked, and then smiled, the first genuine smile he'd given in weeks. Joey gripped him around the neck and ruffled his hair.

"Now, _that's _theYugi I know and love."

"Didn't know you could be so philosophical, Joey!" Yugi laughed.

"Yeah, well, I learned from the best, huh, Yug?"

Yugi nodded and squirmed away.

"Let's go meet the others."

Joey nodded and followed Yugi from the room, noting with heavy eyes the tear drops on the white fabric of the pillow.

No, he thought. I ain't gonna let you be alone, pal. I promise.

*

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Téa and Tristan seemed more attentive than usual, keeping an odd protective stance over Yugi when they were doing things deemed 'dangerous' such as crossing the road or buying ice-cream. Yugi appreciated the concern, but he began to grow tired of it after a while.

Joey was oddly distant, averting his eyes and only half-heartedly joining in with the evening together. He seemed to be lost in thought. Yugi approached him briefly, separately from the other two.

"You okay, Joe?"

Joey looked around in mild surprise. "Hm, sure, Yug."

"Okay. You just seem… distant."

"I've just been thinking, Yugi. Why is it that you can't forget him, huh?"

Yugi looked away. The park air was pleasantly warm and that did nothing to help his mood. He felt as though he was breaking every time the Pharaoh was mentioned.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Joey."

"Aw, come on, Yugi, we're all really worried about you," said Tristan, coming up behind him, his arms full of food.

"Guys, don't pressure him. If he doesn't want to, he doesn't want to," Téa added, but Joey held up a hand.

"Would you guys mind givin' us a little space? I wanna talk to Yugi alone, here."

Tristan shrugged and began to walk away but Téa scowled.

"That's not fair, Joey," she said venomously. "We're as much Yugi's friends as you are!"

"No, Téa this is about… something else, yeah?" Joey turned away and blushed a little as he said this. Téa's mouth dropped open.

"You mean…" She shook her head suddenly, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "You can't! He's not… he isn't…"

"I'm not what, Téa?" Yugi asked, glancing from Joey's determined face to Téa's distraught one. "What's going on?"

"Nothin', Yug," Joey snarled. "Let's just go."

"But, wait-" Yugi found himself gripped by the hand and dragged away, watching Tristan hold back a tear-filled Téa. The food lay scattered and forgotten on the floor.

"Yugi!" she cried as Joey pulled him around a corner and out of sight.

There was a short silence. Téa sagged in Tristan's arm as the first few raindrops of summer began to fall.

"He's really going to… tell him," Téa whispered. "After all this time."

Tristan helped Téa to her feet and hugged her tightly.

"He couldn't stand it anymore, Téa," he said. "None of us could. You of all of us should know that. Yugi's fading and we don't know what to do. I know that pinhead is clutching at straws but we have to let him do it."

"But…" Téa gasped. After all this time; after being friends with Yugi for so long, it would be Joey who would save him from this last nightmare, not Téa. "I wanted to tell him the same. I wanted to tell Yugi…"

"Tell him what, Téa?"

The rain thundered on the pavement and on their backs, soaking them through. Neither of them moved. They couldn't believe they had come so far. Téa felt it had all been for nothing, and she gave up all hope as she said…

* * *

Joey realises the only way to save Yugi is to tell him the truth. They head into town for a while, and Joey lugs Yugi away. What's he gonna make of it?


	4. Part 4 In Which There is Hope After All

Burb at the bottom, as per usual.

* * *

"You loved him, didn't you, Yug?"

Joey swung Yugi around to face him, his anger swaying his actions. Yugi just stared at him, his eyes wide and his heart pounding. Joey was acting so strange. Yugi realized that his month of silence must have had more effect on his friends than he'd realized.

"Joey…"

"You don't need to lie to me, Yugi. I know what you're thinkin'. You're thinking that this kid is a psycho, a nut. You're thinkin' that I'm losin' it. I'm not, Yug, I'm perfectly sane." He leaned towards Yugi, his hands in his rain-soaked pockets. "And I want you to answer me sanely, too. Did ya love the Pharaoh?"

Yugi screwed his eyes shut. He couldn't understand what was going on. The one person he trusted more than any other was acting so… unlike himself. He was the same bolstering, confident Joey, but something about him had changed. He wasn't laughing as much as he used to. He was more attentive, more observant. He was wrong in his assumptions but his way of going about the questioning process left Yugi almost speechless.

"Joey, I-"

"Just tell me, Yugi."

"I…" Yugi glanced at Joey's face and his eyes widened even further. Joey was perfectly sincere. This was no joke. "No, Joey. I never loved the Pharaoh. Not like the way you must be thinking. I'm not _that_ loyal to him, right?" He regretted the words almost as soon as they were out of his mouth; by saying that it felt as though he was denying ever loving the Pharaoh - as a brother - at all.

"Yugi."

Yugi forced a smile. Joey sighed.

"You ain't the same anymore, Yug," he said quietly, his voice barely audible over the pounding rain. "I miss the old Yugi."

"Haven't we had this conversation before, Joe?" Yugi asked, chuckling a little.

"Maybe, but that's 'cause, no matter what I say, nothin' seems to make any difference," Joey replied, straightening up and looking over at nothing in particular. Yugi bowed his head. "So I'm gonna say the last thing I can think that might make a difference, okay? So get ready."

Yugi looked up to see Joey's eyes boring right into his. He couldn't have looked away if he wanted to.

"I love ya, pal, always have. There ain't nothin' that can come between us, y'hear me? Not even… the puzzle. There ain't nothin' inside anymore and you gotta move on, Yug. I thought that maybe the reason you missed the guy so much was 'cause you loved him, but you say I'm wrong about that."

"You are wrong about that Joey," Yugi said. "He was like my brother. He and I… we were like what you and I are now. Don't you see? I can't just let go of… a part of me so easily."

Joey laid a hand on Yugi's head, then, after a moment of thought, pulled him into a crushing hug.

"No, it ain't like what you and I have, Yug," he breathed. Yugi dropped his head onto Joey's shoulder. "'Cause I love ya like I thought you loved him."

"Tell me that's a lie, Joey," Yugi murmured, his eyes welling up once more.

"It ain't a lie, pal. You're always there for me, helping me like, like you should, y'know? I wanna have that forever."

Yugi pulled away and wiped his eyes on his soaking sleeve, not really making a difference at all.

"I can't, Joey," he sighed. "It wouldn't be right."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because… because of…"

Joey smiled and placed a hand on Yugi's chest, right where the puzzle used to hang on a rope about Yugi's neck.

"I ain't gonna take his place, Yug. That's a part of your heart I know no-one can touch."

Yugi looked up and overwhelming gratitude soared through him. He found Joey's hair, Joey's eyes, Joey's smile, everything he ever needed to start again. It had been there all along.

"I love you, too, Joey."

And something inside him began to heal. The hole that had been left untouched when the Spirit left was filled. He could see again. The end of one adventure really was just the beginning of the next.

Are you proud of me, Pharaoh?

_Well done, Little One._

* * *

Led through the rain, Yugi finds himself placed under the spotlight and in very hot water. Joey wastes no time in telling him what is really in his heart. Maybe there is hope after all.


	5. Extra Part 5 Neverending Friendship

A little extra. With a little extra Yaoi.

* * *

It was a little before ten that Joey arrived at the game shop. He lifted a hand out of his pocket, knocked once on the door and waited. Almost immediately it was opened by a small figure with jumped-up hair and starry pajamas.

"Hey, Yug," Joey whispered, stepping inside. "What's with the wacky PJs?"

Yugi shrugged. "They're just my pajamas, Joey."

Joey laughed and pulled Yugi into a hug that nearly broke his back. "Nah, I'm kiddin', pal," he laughed, but then he dropped his voice and whispered teasingly into Yugi's ear. "But y'know… I'm gonna take 'em right off ya."

Yugi gasped in horror and squirmed away. Joey lifted his hands. "I'm jokin', I'm jokin'!" he laughed hastily.

"Good," Yugi said wiping his forehead in relief. "For a second there I thought you were serious…"

There was an awkward silence. Yugi waved his arms.

"I'll get us some snacks, okay? Don't go anywhere!"

Joey watched him dash off towards the kitchen. "Yeah… why would I wanna leave?"

He made his way over to the back of the game shop and up a flight of stairs to Yugi's bedroom. Yugi's grandfather was already asleep, Yugi deeming it best to keep their relationship a secret from him until they felt ready to tell him. And besides, it was, according to Joey, a lot more interesting this way.

Joey pushed open the door to Yugi's bedroom and took in the sloping ceiling with its single window, a little television set in the corner and stacks of Duel Monster cards on the shelves. There were also a few model army men and what looked like a stuffed cube decorated with little hearts.

Joey flopped onto the small bed and flicked on the television with a remote he found on the dresser. Luckily the volume was low so Yugi's grandfather remained asleep.

Presently, Yugi pushed his way into the room carrying two drinks and an armful of snacks. Joey hopped off the bed to help him carry it all.

"You brought quite a feast," Joey commented, shutting the door.

"I brought enough for the both of us, Joey," Yugi said. "I know how much you need you five – and fifty – a day."

Joey scratched his head and laughed quietly. "Eh, I get along just fine without it." He was interrupted by a loud rumble from his stomach.

Yugi laughed. "Dig in, Joe."

They curled up together on the bed and munched the snacks whilst watching a movie of Yugi's choice. It was full of soppy romance and daring swordfights. Joey wasn't really watching until one of the characters was skewered on the sharp edge of a sword.

"Yeah-heah! Now that's more like it!" he cried, impressed.

"Hush, Joey, you'll wake Grandpa."

"Oh, yeah…"

They continued to watch in silence for a while until Joey, inspired by another soppy scene in the movie, told Yugi he loved him.

Yugi, taken a little aback, replied the in same way without really thinking. Joey tucked his arms underneath Yugi and began to kiss him lightly.

Yugi kissed him back, willing Joey to move in deeper so that they could share their first real kiss.

Joey obeyed Yugi's silent wishes and they both felt a slight thrill realizing that they had moved on again. Joey seemed keen to take it even further and began running his lips down Yugi's cheek and onto his neck.

"Joey, I-"

"You don't wanna?" Joey raised his head. His eyes were deep, loving. He didn't want to push Yugi too far, but he felt as though this was right. Yugi didn't know if he could ever be ready for something like that but...

It was time to move on.

Yugi gently placed his hands either side of Joey's face and kissed him hesitantly, loving him more than he could have imagined.

"I- I guess I do, Joe."

It was good to know that they were both new to these experiences and would learn them together. Nothing they had ever faced had been quite like this. All the emotion, all the love was at stake and it was another battle that they were to face together. Always together.

"I won't ever forget you, Yugi."

"Nor I you, Joey."

And despite the fact that they didn't know where this would lead to or how it would end, they knew that a start, especially a start beginning with your friend, could take you anywhere.

And they would always have each other.

Until the very end.

* * *

Well, that's it. Yugi and Joey are together (everybody say 'awwwww!'). I hope y'all enjoyed it. Especially you, Kit.

Acknowledgements:

-This was a gift for my friend, and although I'm not an avid wishipper, it was... interesting to write and I did get a lot out of the characters because of it. Thanks be to Kittie for the inspiration and the occasional prods to get it done. (Virtual PrinterCookie(tm) to whoever can guess the 'secret' message in the starting poem, by the way).

-Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and 4Kids and other such people.

-Thanks to all who have faved/reviewed.


End file.
